


Rarepair Rumble

by avtoservis



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Fandom Poll, Meta, Multi, Nonfiction, This is a, WARNING: includes adult/minor, but only mentions of ships, incest and human/dragon ships, no fanart or fanfic or any discussion of ships themselves, ship tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avtoservis/pseuds/avtoservis
Summary: Rarepair Rumble was a TDP rare ship tournament, where various rare ships and crack ships compete for the title of the most popular rare ship (yes, I know xD).Please mind the WARNING tags. No explicit, romantic or suggestive content is going to be present at the event. There will only be mentions of ship names and two pictures of the shipped characters taken from screenshots and put next to each other.Please read this before you participate: https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618493161068789760/read-this-before-you-participate
Relationships: Aanya/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Aditi (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Callum (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Elarion (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Harrow (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Khessa, Aaravos/Lujanne (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Soren, Aaravos/Ziard (The Dragon Prince), Ahling/Florian (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Sarai, Avizandum | Thunder/Viren, Azymondias/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Barius/Viren, Callum/Claudia (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Corvus, Claudia/Kasef (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Nyx (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Amaya, Corvus/Crow Master (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Corvus/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Crow Master/Marcos, Crow Master/Soren, Crow Master/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Ellis/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ezran/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Fareeda/Opeli (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Ibis/Nyx (The Dragon Prince), Ibis/Soren, Janai/Kazi, Janai/Khessa, Kasef/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Kasef/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Khessa/Viren, Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Nyx/Rayla, Nyx/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Opeli/Sarai, Opeli/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Rayla/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Rayla/Viren, Saleer/Viren, Sarai/Callum's Dad, Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 39





	1. Introduction to the Event

# Welcome to Rarepair Rumble!

Or RPR for short. This is my second fan event involving TDP ships. Let me start by posting the [list of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships) (they will also be listed in this chapter as a screenshot), so you can see all 128 participants. "Hang on", I hear you say. "128? Why so many?" Oh, I'll get to that, my fiend. But first - let me introduce you to the event itself!

## About the event

It’s a new TDP shipping event, where rare ships compete against each other in a tournament. Each week, a new round will open and people will be able to cast their vote for their favorite rarepair. 

The aim of the event is to have fun, which is why there are some funny crackships in the mix.

## Participating ships

As I mentioned before, there are 128 participating ships. The number of participants in any tournament based on 1v1 challenges has to be a power of two, so that at the end you’d have two finalists competing against each other.

Originally, I was planning to have 64 participants (which is 2^6), but there were slightly more ships than that and I didn’t want to exclude anyone, so I decided to take the next power of two - 2^7 - which is 128. That, however, is more than the number of ships I had, hence why I added some crackships.

Choosing which ships to include wasn't an easy task, either. _Rarepair_ is a very loose term, since it’s very difficult to actually measure the rarity of a ship. Sure, a ship that barely has any fanart is rare, but what if it has some fanart? How much fan content is enough to make a ship not rare anymore?

My main criteria were the following:

  1. The ship cannot be canon
  2. It has to be an actual _pair_ (so no OT3s)
  3. I cannot be one of the most popular non-canon ships (such as Viravos or Virrow)



I talked to some friends on twitter and discord and they gave me some ideas for ships. Some of them are random crackships I came up with myself while looking at the TDP character list. But the majority are actual ships that someone ships and creates content for. 

The list isn’t perfect and I’m sure there are ship I simply didn’t think of including at the time (such as Skywing Dragon Guard x Nyx), but I’ve done so much prep at this point, it is too late to include them.

However, **if there are any rare ships that you like (or know someone else who likes them), do let me know. I will record them and include in any future fan events.**

Once I finally decided on which ship are going to be included in the tournament, I sorted the list alphabetically and used random.org to thoroughly shuffle the participants. 

For that, I first generated a random number:

which happened to be 27. Then, I used random.org’s list randomizer and randomized my list 27 times.

Randomness is important, because whether a contestant wins or loses in a tournament depends often depends on who they’re up against.

Here is a series of screenshots I made after I’d randomized my list 27 times:

## Problematic ships

Problematic ships have been a topic of online debates for at least 7 years by now (could be longer, but I haven’t seen any when I was a teen). The shippers of such ships have been harassed and shunned away from fandoms and even those who post their content privately or tag it correctly would still become targets.

It really saddens me that there are people who get harassed over fictional characters, which is why I decided to include their ships in this tournament. I want them to know that I see all members of the fandom equally and that in my eyes their ships are not lesser than the ones approved by the majority. 

I want all shippers to feel welcome in my fan events.

I understand the people who get triggered (or simply grossed out) by problematic ships and I by no means wish to disrespect you or your preferences. I want to do as much as possible so that you can still participate in the event.

The event will not host any content other than a ship name, names of the shipped characters in brackets and a picture consisting of two square images of the characters in question, taken from screenshots and not edited in any way to look romantic or suggestive. 

Here’s an example:

Khessamaya (Khessa x Amaya)

## Tournament rounds

The tournament will consist of 7 rounds, the first two of which will be broken down into sub-rounds, resulting in the total number of rounds being 11. The participants will have one week to cast their vote in a single round.

  * Round 1 will be broken into A, B, C and D because of the sheer number of participating ships. 
  * Round 2 will be broken into AB and CD for the same reason.
  * Rounds 3-7 will not be broken down.



Here is the tournament table:

([bigger version](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YWYwZTk1NmVhMTVlMzE0Njg5N2I0NTM1NWVlYTk2ZTdiMTZmZTgyNCxDZWpKRVhmVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618491505822384128%2Fwelcome-to-rarepair-rumble&m=1))

After each round, I will publish the results as a text post on this blog and enter the winning ships’ names into the table above.

Starting from Round 3 (which means, after Rounds 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, 2AB, and 2CD) I will make a smaller, more manageable tournament table.

## The voting

I will create a separate google forms document with competing ship names and pictures grouped in two. Here’s an example:

You will be able to choose one of the two competing ships which you would like to get to the next round of the tournament. **If there’s any pair where you don’t like either of the ships, you can simply skip it.**

## Fan activity during the event

This blog will not host any fan content of rare ships. However, it would be amazing if you could write fics (or any other content!) for the participating ships during the event! Use the tag #rarepairrumble on social media. You can also [@rareshipshack](https://tmblr.co/mrnkoO8RGIACh3DRBsGu9AQ) on tumblr, if you want your works reblogged.

## What happens at the end?

We vote for a winner and I will make a list of rarepairs according to popularity (as ironic as it is). I will also try to draw some of the top scoring rare ships myself.

Chapter 2 will introduce Round 1A.

Stay tuned and happy shipping!

Inga


	2. Round 1A: Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces the participants of Round 1A.  
> Click here to cast your vote https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSepwSa4mwaINR3oGqlAPFDqcx342KaLeGfbZrv0UM3fFXWH2g/viewform
> 
> Voting closes on Monday 25 May at 23:59 Central European Summer Time.

Hello and welcome to the very first round of Rarepair Rumble! 

We start with Block A of the [Tournament Table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=MTIwZDAwOWFkN2UyMjdlY2VjZTdiZjNiZTI5M2Q0YzNjYWY1ZjkyZixmdjd5d3hlbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618497724258615296%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1a&m=1), where 32 ships compete against one another for the change to get to Round 2.

[Click here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSepwSa4mwaINR3oGqlAPFDqcx342KaLeGfbZrv0UM3fFXWH2g%2Fviewform&t=NWIzM2ZkM2I0NDgyYWY2NDBjNGFmMDQ0NjMzN2ZhNTVmOWJiYmQwNyxmdjd5d3hlbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F618497724258615296%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1a&m=1) to cast your vote for your favorite ships!

**PARTICIPANTS**

****

**  
**

****

****

Which ships are you most excited about? Tell me in the comments!


	3. Results for Round 1A

First of all, I want to thank all the participants so far! 84 people! You guys are awesome!

Here are the winners of the previous round:

([link to pie charts with percentage and total votes per ship](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSepwSa4mwaINR3oGqlAPFDqcx342KaLeGfbZrv0UM3fFXWH2g/viewanalytics))

([updated tournament table](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG/pubhtml?gid=1396368461&single=true))

I have to say, some of the results really surprised me. For instance, even though Aarrow (Aaravos x Harrow) won, Kaseer (Kasef x Saleer) was super close (a two vote difference!) and I did not expect it to do so well! I also did not expect for Aanellis (Aanya x Ellis) to win against Vinaan (Viren x Runaan). I'm very glad Virex (Viren x His Ex-wife) did well, though, since it's one of the ships I like. In total, four ships I like made it to round 2 and that makes me happy (◡‿◡✿)

How about you guys? Were you surprised by the result? Did your favorite ships do well?


	4. Chapter 4

[Link to vote for round 1B](https://forms.gle/WdUUaKpAsCXG1fW69)

[Tournament table](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG/pubhtml?gid=1396368461&single=true)

I am happy to announce the second part of Round 1. 32 more ships will compete for a chance to get to Round 2:

Which of these ships would you like to win? Tell me in the comments! ^u^


	5. Results for Round 1B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being so late this time! >.<

Hello friends!

Thank you so much for your patience! This week has been rather hectic, but I promise - the event is still going!

**Here are the results for Round 1B** :

([click here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd4rVNVNPlNxaI1YqsGfhZPxPS-GAulHHeVBrFxXPQ9cd6Xmg/viewanalytics) for pie charts, with percentage and total votes)

([click here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG/pubhtml?gid=1396368461&single=true) for the updated tournament table)

Were you surprised by these results? Did your favorite ships make it to round 2? Tell me in the comments!


	6. Round 1C: Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Some of these ships are problematic (incest, large age gaps, adult/minor relationships). Please proceed with caution!
> 
> Link to the poll: https://forms.gle/VCn15bHpqXsHjqXF7 (a clickable link will also be added below)

[(Info about the event)](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/rarepair-rumble) ([List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships))

##  [ **Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FVCn15bHpqXsHjqXF7&t=YzFmZDRkZDJjN2FmMWE3YTllZWE3Zjc2ZTc0ZjE0MzhmNTE3OGYzNCxuWm1CT3JBWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620111603857244161%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1c&m=1)

We're now halfway done with Round 1 and if all goes well, we'll start Round 2 in about two weeks. 

Because I was late with this week's round, the voting will close on Wednesday, 10 June 2020 at:

  * 03:00 (3AM) PDT
  * 06:00 (6AM) EDT
  * 12:00 (12PM) CEST
  * 17:00 (5PM) ICT



[Click here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.timeanddate.com%2Fworldclock%2Fconverter.html%3Fiso%3D20200610T100000%26p1%3Dtz_pt%26p2%3Dtz_et%26p3%3Dtz_cest%26p4%3Dtz_ict&t=MTA4M2U3OTUxNDM3NGU1YzAxZGEzMGZlYzUyN2I5NDgzNDc0M2VjMCxuWm1CT3JBWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620111603857244161%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1c&m=1) to check for your time zone.

**Here are this week's participants:**

****

****

****

****

Which of these ships would you like to see in Round 2? Tell me in the comments!

As always - happy shipping <3


	7. Results for Round 1C

##  [ **Click here for the pie charts** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSdtuc83Vmj6Lj_g-wi0iLnlxHrSpgfHy3KQ5yExFKMWXekuQw%2Fviewanalytics&t=MzU2NjljY2U0MzRiYjFjYmQyNzM3MWFmZWMyMzBlZTQ1NWFlZDExOSx1MVkxOHI1eQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620637979320434688%2Frpr-round-1c-results&m=1)

##  [ **Click here for the updated tournament table** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1)

[About the event](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618491505822384128/welcome-to-rarepair-rumble) * [List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships)

Alright, let's do this! Some of the week's results really surprised me, but most of all - the fact that Raydia and Jazi tied! I will add them to round 1D, so they have a second chance.

Here are the winners for 1C:

I was really surprised Fengren didn't win. I mean, the name Fen refers to "Fake Gren", as the crew were calling him, so we have Fake Gren and Real Gren. I don't know, I just found that amusing :D I was also surprised by Floreeda's success. I mean, the ship name is pretty great, but it's a pretty obscure ship. Of course, it's no surprise why Momjanne won, but it's still funny, knowing that Ellis' mom is a static rig of a base background female character they reuse in every second mass scene. She never moved the entire time she was onscreen, even when Ellis ran through the door xD like, background villagers move more than Ellis' mom! And finally - Claravos! This victory was a pleasant surprise, as I am a Claravos shipper myself. I'm glad to know there are so many of us! They didn't just win, they got a massive amount of votes!

It's a shame that Virsef and Sorrow didn't get into round 2 (two other ships I like), but it's alright c:

Who did you vote for? Did your faves win? Tell me in the comments! If you're a problematic shipper, you can comment anonymously!


	8. Round 1D: Participants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to vote https://forms.gle/JRtvT35STU5DTAkN9 (there will also be a clickable link in the text itself)
> 
> The voting will close:
> 
> Tuesday, 16 June 2020 at 03:00 (3AM) PDT
> 
> Tuesday, 16 June 2020 at 06:00 (6AM) EDT
> 
> Tuesday, 16 June 2020 at 12:00 (12PM) CEST
> 
> Tuesday, 16 June 2020 at 17:00 (5PM) ICT

##  [ **Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FJRtvT35STU5DTAkN9&t=ZGJhMmNiOTdjOWNmZjllNTU2YWQ3MDA3NmYyNDUzYWQ5MWI1MjczNSxlSmhvMzVYSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620643229484957696%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1d&m=1)

Now that we finally know the name of Viren’s ex-wife - Lissa, I changed her name in my lists and the new ship name for Viren’s ex x Sarai (or Lissa x Sarai) is Lirai! ^u^ I added my own drawing of her. You can find the bigger version [here](https://welcometodoodleburg.tumblr.com/post/620642928733356032/lissa-virens-ex-wife-we-dont-know-how-she).

Okay, let's see our participants for the final block of round 1:

##  [ **** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FJRtvT35STU5DTAkN9&t=ZGJhMmNiOTdjOWNmZjllNTU2YWQ3MDA3NmYyNDUzYWQ5MWI1MjczNSxlSmhvMzVYSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620643229484957696%2Frarepair-rumble-round-1d&m=1)

****

I'm excited about 5 ships in this lot! Which ones are your favorites? Tell me in the comments!

Happy shipping <3


	9. Results for Round 1D

[About the event](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618491505822384128/welcome-to-rarepair-rumble) · [List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships) · [Full Tournament Table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1)

**Welcome back, fellow humans!**

I'm happy to announce that we are finally done with Round 1, which means that out of 128 initial ships we are left we 64. For that purpose, I made a second, smaller tournament table, which starts with Round 2. You can find it [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG/pubhtml?gid=685135199&single=true).

First, let's see the results for round 1D:

([Results as pie charts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSe0lIlN7VKs2WOMdEsDX3pErkEA6V5nvKtC_oqRx-eI8N92EA%2Fviewanalytics&t=MGQwMzE3ZDM4YWUwZDBkZmQ2OTBmZWEyNTMwNWYxZDUwZmYyY2RhMCxzSGNsVnJWaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621117046732767232%2Frpr-round-1d-results&m=1))

First of, we have a resolution for the Jazi vs Raydia tie:

And the winner is... Raydia! Congrats!

And here are the other winners:

My favorite ships from the winners are Virpeli, Lirai and Gremaya.

Did your favorite ship(s) make it to round 2? Tell me in the comments c:


	10. Round 2AB: Participants

[(Info about the event)](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/rarepair-rumble) ([List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships))([full tournament table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1))

**[Click here to vote!](https://forms.gle/y1omEeFpNdB7wif88) **

Round 2 will be divided into two parts: 2AB and 2CD (the letters stand for different blocks of the [tournament table](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/e/2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG/pubhtml?gid=685135199&single=true)).

The voting will go as usual with one alteration - I added a third voting option - “I don’t want to vote for either of these ships. A friend on on Discord pointed out that although you can skip the pairs you don’t care about or don’t like, the power of the binary choice makes it hard to skip them, getting the person stuck on making a choice. And it does make sense - I definitely feel that I want to make a choice whenever I’m presented with it, even if I don’t have an opinion on the subject matter.

The extra option also gives me some statistics on which ship pairs people don’t want to vote for.

Here’s an example of a ship pair with three possible answers:

So here are the participants for round 2AB:

Everything else will be done as usual.

This week, the voting will close on **Monday, 22 June, 2020** at:

  * 03:00 (3AM) PDT
  * 06:00 (6AM) EDT
  * 12:00 (12PM) CEST
  * 17:00 (5PM) ICT



[Click here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.timeanddate.com%2Fworldclock%2Fconverter.html%3Fiso%3D20200622T100000%26p1%3Dtz_pt%26p2%3Dtz_et%26p3%3Dtz_cest%26p4%3Dtz_ict&t=NjdhZWNjOTgxOGVlOGNlNDg3MGU5ZWU2YjJiZmIyMDQ3NmMwZDhkOSxaZWlwdEp6VA%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621119094222192640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-2ab&m=1) to check for your time zone.

Which ships are you most excited about? Tell me in the comments!

And as always - happy shipping! <3

Inga


	11. Chapter 11

[List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships)

Welcome back! Last round we had 72 participants! Thank you all for sticking with the event and casting your votes c: I hope you’ve been enjoying it as much as I have so far! 

Here are the results for 2AB:

##  [ **Click here for the pie charts** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSedKDSHbzkVokC9ZDDdyty457GiAhpukMxfe57W2czw97aEow%2Fviewanalytics&t=ZDNiNGJjMDAwYTdkODliN2I1Y2FhMDZhNDQ1MWFmYzk0MTVkOGJmYSxUbDlxb1JCMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621730212992942080%2Frpr-round-2ab-results&m=1)

(gives % + total votes) 

##  [ **Click here for the updated tournament table** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1)

****

****

****

****

Did you find any of the results surprising? Did your favorite ship(s) get to round 3? Tell me in the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

##  [ **Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FAr4fmHcJAymuThrT9&t=YjcxZDI2YjNlNWE2MTcyZmUwM2FkNzJjNjExNzc2ZjhlM2MwNjFhYSx4SHc0aFM2NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827922022580224%2Frarepair-rumble-round-2cd&m=1)

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble! We continue round 2 with the remaining 32 ships. After this, each round will be held as a single unit. 

The voting will close on **Monday, 29 June, 2020** at:

  * 03:00 (3AM) PDT 
  * 06:00 (6AM) EDT 
  * 12:00 (12PM) CEST
  * 17:00 (5PM) ICT



[Click here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.timeanddate.com%2Fworldclock%2Fconverter.html%3Fiso%3D20200629T100000%26p1%3Dtz_pt%26p2%3Dtz_et%26p3%3Dtz_cest%26p4%3Dtz_ict&t=ZmJiZGE0Njc3N2Q3NWQ1MmJmYTI5ODcxZWZiY2NkM2FjMTBlODVjOCx4SHc0aFM2NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827922022580224%2Frarepair-rumble-round-2cd&m=1) to check for your time zone. 

I would also like to take a short break before I start Round 3, so there won’t be an update until **6 July, 2020**.

Here are the participants:

What are your favorite ships from this group? There are 4 ships I'm rooting for! ^u^


	13. Results for Round 2CD

[About the event](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618491505822384128/welcome-to-rarepair-rumble) ·[List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships)

Welcome back! Last round we had 69 people voting for their favorite rare pairs! I’m back from my mini hiatus and ready to continue! 

Here are the results for the round 2CD:

##  [Click here for the pie charts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSd6w37LSvfu1zUunLZO7OQZZ23wgbsFptLRA6OdinD_IKNyBw%2Fviewanalytics&t=MjViNjMwMDBiNWYxOTVjY2YzOWY3MjI1ZWExZWRkYjI0MGVhMjc4ZSx4YkFuTm9CWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623010870623191040%2Frpr-round-2cd-results&m=1)

(gives % + total votes) 

##  [Click here for the updated tournament table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1)

##  [Click here for the current tournament table ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D685135199%26single%3Dtrue&t=MDg2Y2Y4NTQ5M2Q0YTNkOGI2ZTMxZjk3M2UzOThlZmE3M2Y1NTYyOSx4YkFuTm9CWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623010870623191040%2Frpr-round-2cd-results&m=1)

(it starts from round 3, I made it for convenience, because the full table is very big)

I will be honest - when I added Momjanne (Ellis' mom x Lujanne) into the rumble as a joke, I did not expect it to survive this long x.x this is one lucky crackship :"D (it's been competing with problematic ships until round 3).

I was very surprised Sorayla didn't make it - I always thought it was a relatively popular ship. Guess it wasn't as popular as Sorgren! I also didn't expect Vircrow to beat Runaavos!

I'm very glad Claravos made it! It's one of my favorite ships on the list. I'm also happy for Raydia, although I also ship Ziravos, so that one was a tough choice.

Did you find any of these results surprising? did you favorite(s) win? Tall me in the comments! ^u^


	14. Round 3: Participants

[(Info about the event)](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/rarepair-rumble) ([List of participating ships](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/618475976985378816/alphabetical-list-of-participating-ships)) ([Full tournament table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YjU1ODc3NTYxMzBiNWZjNTNlMDkxMWQ1OWE4MDUyNzYzOGViZGE2MSxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1))

##  [Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2F3eNPhY4qYKt5zw4bA&t=MTJlODE0NzZhMjJhOGFkYjU5NjM4ZjAzZTYzZWNkM2NiODJiNWE4MyxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1)!

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble! We gave finally entered round 3 out of 7! We’re down to 32 ships (out of the original 128). 

**Here are some new things** :

  * I made [a smaller tournament table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D685135199%26single%3Dtrue&t=NGFhMDkyOGU3ZjkxZDliMjI2MDVjMmU1NmRkOTM4ZTQxYjk1YTc1OSxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1), which is way easier to follow. I will update it starting with round 3 and will include a link in every new post. I will continue to update the full table as well.
  * I also made a tournament table with ship pictures! It also starts from round 3. I made it, cos it looks fun c”:



([bigger version](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Ffile%2Fd%2F12so-szfFkXZTXoM1fIcgAzPCSXeNCZnW%2Fview%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=ZjgxMWQ1YmE4YjI4NmQwYmEyMTFjZjBhYzllMjRiZTZlNTZmMDdjOCxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1))

  * There’s also an extra question in the voting form - I’m curious to know which social media platforms people see the link to the form most often and least often. And how different platforms vote. The question is voluntary and I’m only asking it for more fandom statistics.
  * And finally - those of you who want to play around and make your own predictions for the tournament can download the [google spreadsheet file](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdrive.google.com%2Fdrive%2Ffolders%2F1ytvDOVe94holx_zPMDXBGG183Wi4AmoZ%3Fusp%3Dsharing&t=NjczNTk0NzE3MGUxNWI2ZjM0ZTkzZmE0ZDIyY2I2MTA0ZmZkNTUyOSxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1) from my google drive. It’s basically the same file as the new tournament table.



If you have any questions - don’t hesitate to contact me! ^u^

I am _avtoservis_ on tumblr and reddit, _avtoservis3_ on twitter and _ivairusdalykai_ on instagram.

The voting will close on Monday, 13 July, 2020 at:

  * 03:00 (3AM) PDT
  * 06:00 (6AM) EDT
  * 12:00 (12PM) CEST
  * 17:00 (5PM) ICT



[Click here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.timeanddate.com%2Fworldclock%2Fconverter.html%3Fiso%3D20200713T100000%26p1%3Dtz_pt%26p2%3Dtz_et%26p3%3Dtz_cest%26p4%3Dtz_ict&t=NDU0YTJmYWI4YmY1MjBlYTM4YmI0NWU3ZjIwYzZiZTFjZDM3NDhhOCxScE0xTW96OQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623013183978864640%2Frarepair-rumble-round-3&m=1) to check for your time zone.

Here are the participants for round 3:

There are six ships I'm rooting for this round! Which ships are your favorite? Tell me in the comments!

As always, happy shipping!

Inga


	15. Results for Round 3

**Welcome back!**

I’m happy to announce that we had 82 participants in round 3! ^.^

Here are the results for round 3:

##  [Click here for the pie charts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSdFVHvOX1ZYhdjAbjPlDHPtqdmVkp2DdevnqO639ZtCYLm5eA%2Fviewanalytics&t=MDZhYWUzNzY1YzI5NzFmOGRkMjU4ODIzMTg5MGM0ZWU5MDdkOWNjYixXaWtkeUIxUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623550757480906752%2Frpr-round-3-results&m=1)

(gives % + total votes) 

##  [Click here for the updated tournament table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D1396368461%26single%3Dtrue&t=YmE3ZDE0NWIyM2UwNTY4OWIxMmU2ZmY2MzdiN2Q1NTBiOGQ1MDkyYSxFc0o5cld1aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620095624419966976%2Frpr-round-1b-results&m=1)

##  [Click here for the current tournament table ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D685135199%26single%3Dtrue&t=ZmRhNGExMmJlNWUzODUwNjZlMmM0NDJkOGNjZTkzOWMwMzZkYzVkZiwyMzM4YWI4OTZhY2U1N2RhNTFkZDBhNDdkNGNlZTRlZjY0MzBmNTRh)

(it starts from round 3, I made it for convenience, because the full table is very big)

I have to say, I did not expect Liren to win against Annelis! It was a pleasant surprise for me, because Liren is one of my favorite ships :) It's a shame Virrai, Virpeli and Lirai didn't make it, though, but I'm happy for Grenvus, Gremaya and Sarex fans! ^u^

Rugren vs Virgren was a funny match, because more people chose "I don't want to vote for either of these ships" than the winning ship! I don't think we've had anything like this so far :D another such example is Momjanne vs Crowcos, where the exact same thing happened.

I'm also very happy for Claravos and Raydia!

Did you find any of these results surprising? Tell me in the comments!


	16. Round 4: Participants

##  [Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FLtUGKnLn1tpERtSA9&t=ZTQ5M2I0NmI0NjZlY2M1NWZlNTRlNjUyZDNlYjM3YjQ0ZDAzNjUxZSxoVWlWZ0VIeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623559520018464768%2Frarepair-rumble-round-4&m=1)

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble! We are now in Round 4 and that means we are exactly halfway into the tournament. We have 16 ships left in the competition (or 8 competing pairs of ships).

([bigger version](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oJp_UPQWQDeax7fyQI6dAHoJ6f2mlxzl/view?usp=sharing))

## Announcements! 

I would once again like to take a week off. Sorry about that! >.< July 20-26 is the Reading Rush Readathon (an even where people read as many books as they can and complete challenges) and since I also have a job, I won’t have time to update Rarepair Rumble. I’ll try to publish the results on tumblr so you can at least know who won this round. Updating on all 6 of my social media platforms takes quite some time and I want to do it properly. 

This means that Round 5 will most likely return on July 27. Round 5 is also the quarterfinal, so we’ll only have 8 ships (or four pairs of ships) competing! Guys, we’re getting close! 

I’ll try to finish Rarepair Rumble before September, because I will be moving house and I also want to start other events (as well as continue publishing results from the Shipping Poll - I still have some stuff I haven’t published yet!). 

Also, if you organize a TDP event of your own (a zine, a character or ship themed week, a poll of your own - anything were many people can be involved) - let me know. 1) I will happily promote your event and 2) I would like to put links to all TDP events in one place (most likely my tumblr) so that it’s easier for the fandom to navigate.

A special thank you for those who answered the question about where they found the voting link - this information is very helpful to me as event organizer and it gives me some cool statistics.

As always - happy shipping!

Inga


	17. Round 5: Participants

##  [Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSfgDYdFUfv438lishLHH9SjalyMvRuynICGaIL0BtiqhcaTmA%2Fviewform&t=ZThhZDY0OTUzNWEzODA2NzY1YzRkNTUxZWIyNzFmYjNkZmEyNDQwMyw2QUlFNlFxWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624918456774606848%2Frarepair-rumble-round-5&m=1&ts=1596046163)

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble! We’ve finally reached the quarter final! And we are down to 8 competing ships:

I also have an announcement to make!

After RPR is over, I will take a break from event organizing for a bit, but afterwards I would like to organize another, smaller tournament involving the ships I excluded from this event (popular and canon ships) as well as top 6 ships from the current event!

The event doesn't have a name yet, but I can tell you 10 out of 16 participating ships already:  
1\. Rayllum (Rayla x Callum)  
2\. Janaya (Janai x Amaya)  
3\. Ruthari (Runaan x Ethari)  
4\. Harrai (Harrow x Sarai)  
5\. Laidrin (Lain x Tiadrin)  
6\. Viravos (Viren x Aaravos)  
7\. Anneha (Annika x Neha)  
8\. Virrow (Viren x Harrow)  
9\. Avibeia (Avizandum x Zubeia)  
10\. Ruthless (Ruth x Villads the pirate)

Which means that this quarter final will determine which of the 8 remaining ships will get into the next event! 

How it'll work:  
i) after this round is done, 4 ships will move to the semi final. All of these ships are automatically admitted to the next event.  
ii) the 4 losing ships will compete against each other and the 2 that win will get admitted to the next event.

As for the event itself, I'll give you more details once I have them. 

Which ships from these do you like the most? Tell me in the comments!


	18. Round 6: Participants + Round 5 results

##  [Click here to cast your vote for your favorite ships!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fforms.gle%2FbggPUSyXFxoYcWFD8&t=NzFlMDk3NWZmNmNkM2M5OTdhZTk1ZmRhMjE1YTRjMjhmMmRjYjNhZSxMZWd4Q3phMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F625543648953745408%2Frarepair-rumble-round-6&m=1&ts=1596569572)

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble! We have finally reached round 6 and boy what a round it will be! 

First of all, let's see the **results for round 5** :

As for the pie charts, I can't give you the link yet - I don't want the results for the ship opinion poll to somehow influence your choice. I decided to upload screenshots instead:

With the exception of Crowcos, which got so far by sheer luck, the ships this round were really strong and it wasn't easy to predict which ones would win. 

So now that we are left with 4 ships, what else is there in the new round?

**Round 6 participants and other votes**

****

As I mentioned in the voting form for round 5, some time after RPR, I would like to organize another shipping event with 16 participating ships. The list will include the ships I didn’t include in RPR:

  1. Rayllum (Rayla x Callum)

  2. Janaya (Janai x Amaya)

  3. Ruthari (Runaan x Ethari)

  4. Harrai (Harrow x Sarai)

  5. Laidrin (Lain x Tiadrin)

  6. Viravos (Viren x Aaravos)

  7. Anneha (Annika x Neha)

  8. Virrow (Viren x Harrow)

  9. Avibeia (Avizandum x Zubeia)

  10. Ruthless (Ruth x Villads the pirate)




as well as the 4 ships that won the previous round (aka the ships above). The losers of round 5 will compete for the last two spaces.

I’m also working on the [League Table](https://tdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com/post/625528596613693440/ranking) (the table where I’ll put every participating ship according to how successful they were during the tournament).

Some ships got the same score, so I decided to give you guys the chance to decide who will go above whom.

Well, that’s about it for this round. It closes next Monday, 10 August, same time as always.

Are your favorite ships still in the game? Tell me in the comments! ^u^


	19. Final Round + Round 6 Results

[Click here to cast your vote](https://forms.gle/iBDCkLhoEe2Tx6MC7)!

Welcome back to Rarepair Rumble!

We’re finally reaching the end of the competition with the two finalists competing for the first place. 

The voting closes next Monday, 17 August. 

**Round 6 Results**

[Click here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSd_qd5g8ajYrFw1HYUZLabs75ndFfTQk8RxFojI0GBYMpumNQ/viewanalytics) for the pie charts.

While I expected Gremaya to win over Claravos, I never thought it would be over a single vote. Unfortunately, there is a possibility that someone submitted multiple votes. A friend of mine looked at the data today and saw a bunch of votes for Claravos with around 20 second difference from each other, where the votes for the first pair are random (or sometimes missing), but they all vote for Claravos.  


I can't say I didn't expect anyone to cheat, but it is a little disheartening to know that the ship I like did well because of cheating. And there I thought there really were many people who liked it :(

Well, now I'm glad it didn't win last round, so that ships that actually deserve it get to compete in the finale.


	20. Chapter 20

Congratulations to Gremaya shippers! 

With a difference of 10 votes, Gremaya becomes the winnings ship.

[Click here for the pie charts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2F1CdCvOEmiZqqWBt--QXMU8lKPs7nYHwhxJaXBKerZ8h4%2Fviewanalytics&t=YzlkMGM4ZjVmYTZiMzU3YmM0N2Q2NjYzYjRjOTcwMGYwNzVkZjBmZSxEeUJQcjl5SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626813219052322816%2Fthe-winner-of-rarepair-rumble&m=1&ts=1597785894).

[Click here for the league table](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fspreadsheets%2Fd%2Fe%2F2PACX-1vRqfThQBJyIoiQdpbz7pU9JxRM55VIj77Xe3B9POmB-6Ooi_5NhnovKqDKQWZYFd4gEzp1xRsyqo-oG%2Fpubhtml%3Fgid%3D23832022%26single%3Dtrue&t=ZWFlNTkyODY5NTdkODgzNzM5ZGU2ZTJiNDk3ZTBmMDNiNzM1NGRjZCxEeUJQcjl5SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQB80El3dlvufJXaBWVcG3w&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftdp-shipping-dock.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626813219052322816%2Fthe-winner-of-rarepair-rumble&m=1&ts=1597785894).

I hope you guys had fun with the event! It took us 14 weeks in total, but we’re finally here!

One of the things I’m happy about is that we have a League Table (link above), to see the most successful (or luckiest? :D) ships. I can’t say that it’s _only_ luck that got them to the top, but being placed with the right ship in the right round definitely had an influence! 

The reason I call them “most successful” and not “best” is exactly because of that luck factor. Ibisoren, for instance (ranked #76) could easily have gotten into the TOP 20 if it had a different opponent in Round 1.

Here’s the Top 20 most successful ships:

Did any of your favorite ships made it into the top 20? If not, which place did they end up at? Tell me in the comments!

Once again, thank you so so much for being with me through 14 weeks of this tournament! I loved reading your comments and I hope to organize the next event soon!

Happy shipping!

Inga


End file.
